


Long Distance

by Bythoseburningembers



Series: When supernovas collide [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythoseburningembers/pseuds/Bythoseburningembers
Summary: The Paladin bond is so strong that they annoy, baffle, plan, and comfort each other from separate planets even. Conversations between the Paladins in very short scenes.





	1. Hunk

Hunk couldn’t keep track of time very well these days.

It wasn’t his fault, per se. They traveled through space most of the time, and space didn’t have _one_ sun that kept track of time. They followed a weird amalgamation of Earth and Altean hours when in the castle, but upon landing on any number of planets quickly adopted their set schedules.

Thankfully the planet Hunk had been assigned kept time similar enough to Earth, but that also meant he was terribly aware of how long it had been since he had been home.

“Huh,” he said aloud. “I guess it is.”

 “Hunk?” He jumped, startled back to the present moment. Lance’s face twitched on the screen, or maybe that was his real face. Hunk couldn’t tell. He was looking at him weird, probably wondering why Hunk had spaced out in the middle of a conversation. Over the past month, their nightly calls had become something of a ritual. “You with me again?”

“Yeah,” Hunk replied, shaking his head. He was inside Yellow, the only place where he felt safe enough to let his guard down. Prince Yren of this planet had given him a very nice room in the Royal Palace as they rebuilt the intricate cave systems that made their society.

The bed was cushiony and warm, but he was still surrounded by strangers. Yellow reminded him of the indent he had carved into a corner of the rec room couch. She reminded him of the smells of food goo and warmth of the kitchen oven. He shook his head to dislodge those thoughts.

_Just a few more weeks,_ he reassured himself. “Sorry, Lance. I was just thinking about how the Castle has really become home in the months we’ve been Voltron,” he explained.

Lance, almost an entire solar system away, hummed. “I still miss Earth,” he grouched, his picture fuzzing at the edges.

“Yeah, I do too. I’m just saying that… Well, when I think of home, it isn’t just my parents house or Hawaii or the Garrison. Now, it’s the castle too,” Lance nodded thoughtfully.

“I get that,” he agreed. His eyes softened. “I do really miss you guys. You especially _amigo._ Who else is gonna help me build my blanket forts?”

“You haven’t built one there without me, have you?” Hunk demanded, heart panging. That was their thing.

“No!” Lance cried instantly, eyes wide. Hunk relaxed. “Never. That’s what I’m saying. Being alone isn’t good for me buddy. The claxions are really cool, don’t get me wrong, but they aren’t… You know,” he waved a vague hand in the direction of up. Hunk wasn’t sure what that meant, but he shared the sentiment.

He sighed and pressed his cheek to a knuckled fist. “Sure,” he agreed. “When we get home, I’m gonna make hot chocolate for everyone.”

Lance moaned. “Oh, come on Hunk, have mercy. Hey, you know what I haven’t made for anyone yet? Horchata.”

“Dude. Mind blown. Oh wait… We don’t have the ingredients. I mean, where are we even gonna find rice?”

“We’ll make it work,” Lance promised, with that same easy faith that had made Hunk follow him from their dorm and into the quiet Garrison night to save Shiro. “We’ll make it together as soon as this is all over,” Lance promised. Hunk swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Sure. When this is all over.”


	2. Pidge

“I’m never calling you little again. And I’ll punch the next person who calls you cute,” Pidge arched a curious brow.

“As glad as I am to hear it, any particular reason?”

“The Rageau are like, eleven feet tall. All of them. With broad shoulders and big heads. They call me baby, Pidge _. Baby_ ,” Pidge had to stifle the urge to laugh at Keith’s outrage. She leaned back in her seat instead, smiling sympathetically.

“I feel your pain, brother.”

“I can’t even reach anything on this stupid planet. If its on a shelf, I have to have someone else grab it. Or they pick me up. They _lift_ me, Pidge,” that inspired a rather comical picture, but Pidge dared not laugh. She sighed. After several weeks in which she had only been around ever patient and understanding herdsmen, Keith’s natural temper was refreshing. Besides, she hadn’t spoken to anyone from her team in a few days. Hunk had called to check in two, three days prior? Time was wonky here. They had forty-hour days.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m on a planet of farmers. _Farmers,_ Keith. The only technology they have is in the capital city. Everywhere else is just… Dirt. And swamp. And forest and more dirt. I know my lion is supposed to connect with the land, but I like _computers,”_ she stressed.

“Allura did this on purpose, and to think Lance gets to hang out with  _mermaids,”_ Keith harrumphed.

“Damn straight. Though it is nice to curse without Space dad reprimanding me about my language.”

“Fuck yeah,” Keith agreed easily.

“So what else have you been up too?”

“Nothing much. Thankfully they don’t need me to attend any banquets or anything. Really, I just help coordinate with the head general so that we can root out any Galra factions on planet. That’s fun at least. The rest of the time I spend in Red reading the books you gave me,” Pidge smiled.

“Haven’t you read them all twice already?”

“They’re good enough for a third read,” Keith snorted. He was sweet… In his own way…Whenever he wasn’t raging or ignoring them. “What do you do since there’s no technology?” He wondered. Pidge stared at him, incredulous. He didn’t think _she_ would have given up her machinery, did he?

“Oh, please. I’m beating Lance at Pac-man right now.”

Keith crossed his arms, squinting at her skeptically. “You guys are playing Pac-Man?”

“Well, not all the time,” Pidge admitted. “I taught Coran how to play checkers, so we’ve been doing that. Hunk and I are on level seventy-five of tic-tac-toe…”

“How does…?”

“Don’t ask. Allura taught me this Altean game that’s kinda like Uno, and Shiro only ever wants to play Monopoly. Hey, do you want to play Pictionary with me?”

“I thought that game didn’t work if you _actually_ know how to draw?”

Pidge pretended to study her fingernails. “We could find out.”

Keith’s grin was savage. “You’re on.”


	3. Lance

“Shiro, Pidge keeps cheating at Pac-man.”

“You know what I find funny? That the only reason any of you ever call me is when you want to tell on each other.” Lance grinned at Shiro’s displeased face lazily. Then perked up as something occurred to him.

“Wait, who else has told on who else? Has anyone told on me? I didn’t do it!” Shiro looked unfairly skeptical about that.

“I’m sure. Have you been eating?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Lance,” Shiro scolded lightly. “You know what happened last time.” He did. Lance had forgotten to eat for three days straight. Granted, he had a valid reason. Voltron had been engaging the Galra near a dying star.

The star had died mid-battle, giving them all a good knock that left Lance on edge for two days afterward. Eating had just… Slipped his mind until he had fainted while sparring with Shiro. Shiro hadn’t let him live it down since. It was nice, at times, to feel fretted over.

He straightened in his chair and met Shiro’s eyes squarely. “I’ve _eaten,_ Shiro. Twice today, ok? Good, hearty meals. With many vegetables. I even nibbled on this nasty seaweed clump packed with antioxidants for you. Happy?” Shiro was rolling his eyes, but Lance had made him smile. Which was always the goal.

“Very.”

“Good. Have you spoken to Allura?”

“Yes…”

“Did she mention me?”

“As cute as I think your crush on Allura is, I don’t go out of my way to mention you during a battle briefing. She did say she misses us though, apparently the castle is too quiet these days,” Shiro flashed white teeth impishly. “I’m enjoying the peace.” Lance snorted dubiously.

“Uh huh. What are you doing in your free time? Folding your socks over and over?” He demanded.

“No!” That response was too quick. He was totally folding socks. “I, uh, I actually have a date.” Lance nearly fell from his chair.

“You _what!?_ ” He choked, face splitting in half as he beheld the opportunities. He threw his arms out. “Shiro, THAT’S GREAT! What’s his name? No, don’t tell me yet. He’s probably gorgeous. And smart. How are you doing your hair?”

Shiro laughed. “It’s not like that Lance. I’m actually going with a woman.”

Lance blinked slowly. “You’re not into women.”

Shiro’s grin grew. “Exactly. Her name is Martolia. She’s the new Emissary for the Bundri people, you know, the planet I’m helping? She’s been planning and hosting a huge ball for their new allies ever since I got here. She’s nervous so I agreed to accompany her. For moral support.”

Lance scrubbed his eyes, wondering how to put this. “Shiro.”

“Yes Lance?” It wasn’t fair how amused Shiro sounded. Lance had been genuinely _excited._

“With all due respect, because you’re still, like, my biggest hero and everything, but you’re a sock-folding loser.”


	4. Allura

Allura wasn’t sure what time it was in Hunk’s part of the galaxy, but she knew she had to get his opinion on this. The screen opened, and she caught a glimpse of his haggard face. “Hunk?” she asked.

“Hmmm, yeah, Princess. I’m here. Are you ok?” He asked, yawning. He scrubbed his eyes once, peering at her intently. Behind him, the cockpit of the lion was dark. Ah. So it had been night then. Allura cringed apologetically.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, its fine. What do you need?” Allura pressed her lips worriedly. Her Paladin’s didn’t get enough sleep as it was, but… She held up the small bean she had found.

“The others always mention missing this drink called… Coffee? I think I’ve found a version of it,” she announced. Hunk sat up immediately, squinting at the bean in her hand.

“Bring it closer to the screen?” She obeyed. Hunk hmm’ed contemplatively. “I mean, it sure looks like coffee, but without being there I couldn’t tell you for sure. What does it smell like?” He asked. Allura hadn’t thought smell would be pivotal. She gave the bean a whiff.

“Strong. Warm. Like the dirt from which it came. A bit like frozen ilpispice, as well. Has Coran introduced you to that yet?” Hunk nodded.

“Yep. I mean, it sounds like coffee. How much was there?”

“I’ve been given an entire bag in gratitude for my services,” Allura told him. Helping to replenish the planet’s magical wells had been soul-sucking work, but ultimately worth it as she noted the awe-struck grins given to her by the children.

And then there was the coffee.

“Keep it. When I get back, I’ll look. If it is coffee,” Hunk rubbed his palms together happily. “Then you’ll be our hero for, like, _ever._ Wait, did you accept that gift just because you thought it might be the drink we all miss?” Allura felt her cheeks grow warm. She shrugged, self-consciously.

“You all have given up so much to help the galaxy… and me. The least I could do is try and recreate a beloved drink. This _coffee_ ,” she wrinkled her nose, tongue twisting around the words painfully.

Hunk’s smile seemed to illuminate the very air. “You’re the greatest, Allura,” he said warmly. “You know that?”

She shrugged. “It’s only a drink.”

“Nah, it’s the thought that counts. I hope you aren’t working too hard over there. Even though I know that’s exactly what you’re doing,” Allura smiled ruefully. She wouldn’t argue the accusation.

“You sound like Coran.”

“Coran is a smart guy when he isn’t acting silly. Like Lance. You deserve a little respite too. Ah!” He snapped his fingers. “You know what? When we get back, I’m going to show you how we humans relax. We’re going have _a spa day_. Lance will totally be on board.”

“A spa day?”

“Yeah. It’s gonna be great. So first you take a long, hot bath…” Allura sat back to listen.


	5. Pidge

“Coran, why couldn’t I have stayed on Olkarion with you?” Pidge demanded; or whined or whatever. Coran, face smudged with something that was probably a lot cooler than mud or manure, scowled.

“You’re needed there, number five. Your lion….”

“Is the best equipped to handle the bio sensitivity of the whatever and blah, blah, blah… I _know._ But couldn’t I have just sent Green to do the heavy lifting and stayed there?” Coran’s mouth twitched in a grin.

“I’m afraid not. Is it all quite that bad?”

Pidge shrugged. “I guess it could be worse. Keith told me he used his jet pack the other day, and now they believe he’s a magician, and Hunk said he inhales so much dust, all he can taste is dirt,” Coran wrinkled his nose, eyes twitching down as he stooped out of the picture momentarily. There was a hollow thunk, followed by the loud hum of a drill.

“A magician?” He shouted over the noise, indicating that he was still paying attention to the conversation. Pidge nodded, grinning.

“Its someone who uses tricks and basic science to perform seemingly “magical,” acts. They typically travel to parties for entertainment and stuff. Its really cool. What are you working on?”

Coran’s head popped back into sight. He narrowed his eyes cautiously. “Er…The Teladuv.”

Pidge put on her best cute pout. “Ooh, can I…?”

“I also have news for you,” Coran interjected quickly. Pidge narrowed her eyes at him. She knew (because Hunk had told her) that Coran was bombarded by both of them every day to let them help with construction. But he refused. Something about keeping his grandfather’s design a heavily guarded secret and not interfering with the Olkari’s work.

Bullshit, basically. He wanted all that cool engineering to himself.

“I managed to translate the slave documents you gave me. I found the numbers I think correspond to your father and Matt’s serial designations,” Pidge swallowed a sudden lump in her throat.

“And?”

“The list that holds their numbers was for a transit station for the highly valuable slaves. Its dated for a few quintents ago,” Coran sighed. “I checked it against current records, and they’ve already been transferred. I’m sorry, Pidge.”

Pidge blinked away tears of frustration, forcing a small smile. “Ugh… Thank you Coran. At least I know they’re still alive,” she said. Coran’s eyes darkened with sympathy and anger.

“We’ll find them.”

“I know,” she glanced out of the windows, toward the land that stretched miles and miles in every direction, golden fields of wheat or barley or whatever. It was almost beautiful. Matt might have thought so. “I know.”


	6. Keith

 “Lance said you went on a date?” There were other things Keith could have mentioned, but that had been the first thing to pop into his head.

Shiro snorted. “I was helping out a friend. I had a feeling Lance would tell everyone about it.”

“It’s Lance,” he drawled.

“Good point,” Shiro leaned forward, pinning Keith with compassionate eyes. “So, how’s it going out there?”

Keith huffed and crossed his arms. “They call me baby Shiro. They think I’m small.”

“You know what I mean.”

Keith sighed. It was his dad’s birthday today.

Or, it would have been if he had… Keith no longer had to swallow the pain, but it did throb in his chest still. “It… Uh… It never gets easier,” Shiro nodded.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there with you.”

Keith smiled dully. “Its fine. Thanks for checking in…. Do you ever miss Adam?” Pain shared was pain halved. Shiro did not begrudge him bringing up Adam.

 “Every second of every day. Why?”

Keith shrugged. “When I got kicked out, he gave me a place to stay for awhile until I went out on my own. Sent me letters and care packages and stuff.”

“That sounds like him.”

“My Dad used to do stuff like that for people. Can’t tell you how many homeless kids he let stay in our house. Even when they stole or left the living room a mess, he never gave up on them…” Keith’s voice cracked. He crossed his arms and looked away, exhaling a deep breath.

 He wished he could say that his father’s death had left him gutted or sad but no. All he felt was rage. As if the fire that had burnt his father’s lungs to a crisp had replaced the blood in Keith’s veins. One day, he feared it might burn him alive, too.

“Did I ever tell you what Adam said when I told him how I bailed you out of jail?”

“What?” Keith shook his head to make sure he hadn’t imagined that. “You _told_ him?”

“Of course I did. It’s the funniest story I have!" Keith snorted. That was likely because his brother was a sock-folding loser. "Anyway, he just laughed and asked when I was going to adopt you. It was a joke, sure, but I wouldn’t have blamed him if he thought our friendship was a little… Weird.” Shiro chuckled brokenly. “But he took it all in stride. He liked you. Said you had guts, even if you followed me around like a lost duckling."

Keith was quiet a moment. Then, “I didn’t follow you around like a lost duckling.”

“You kind of did Keith.”

“Alright, fine I did. But it wasn’t because I thought you were cool or whatever. It was because I could tell you were an idiot and needed guidance. Had nothin’ to do with me.”

“That’s what I keep telling people.”

He laughed. “You know what I wish I could tell my dad most?” He asked. “I wish I could tell him I’m ok. That I’m a Paladin. That I have a weird space family complete with aliens and a cyborg. He always said I was gonna make it. I wish I could tell him _I_ _made it big.”_

“Me too, Keith,” Shiro choked out. And they pretended not to notice the wetness sliding down their cheeks. “Me too.”


	7. Allura

It felt ridiculous to video call Coran when he was in the same ship as she was, but Allura had expended more energy than she had planned that day. She couldn’t leave her bed even if she wanted too.

“Are you _sure_ you’re alright, princess?” Shiro asked for the tenth time. Allura gave her second in command a faint smile, sniffling. Apparently draining one’s own Quintessence caused illness. She nodded.

“I’ll feel better in a few dobashes. How are you all?”

“I learned how to milk a cow today,” Pidge offered from her far left.

Keith wrinkled his nose distastefully. “Did they hold you at gun point?” he inquired.

“Nope. They looked so excited though. I couldn’t say no,” she admitted.

“Hey! Now maybe we can milk Kaltanecker,” Lance finished cheerfully from her right. Coran paused, staring down at something below him. He was probably working on some Castle repairs again, his brow furrowed in concentration. Allura sighed. Ten thousand years had done much to this old ship.  

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I think her nipples have started to pucker up… meaning,” he elaborated when he was met with blank or semi-horrified stares. “That it’s been too long without babies for her to still have milk, I think? Like humans, only cows who have been pregnant can… Er… Be milked,” Hunk pointed out, sounding uncomfortable.

“So?”

“So are we really going to get Kaltenecker pregnant just to milk her?”

“Ew! Hunk, no!”

“Coran?” Pidge asked eagerly. “Can we?”

Coran feigned ignorance the same way he had when she was no taller than his knee.  “Can you what? Get Kaltenecker pregnant? I don’t see how, exactly. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to the reproductive methods of a…” he began, informatively.

“No one take that challenge,” Keith interjected when Lance and Pidge opened their mouths to rebuttal the snark.  

“Coran. C’mon. I know you’re tired of being stuck there with the mice while Allura is gone all day,” Hunk tempted.

“I think its rather quiet, actually. No bickering, no stomping, eating, shouting or farting. I haven’t felt so liberated since before Allura’s birth,” Coran replied. “No offense, Princess.” Allura shrugged.

“None taken. I’m aware I was a difficult child,” she reminded him.

“Corraaannn!” Pidge whined. “Can we all come home yet or not?” Coran finally looked up, and his bright smile was answer enough. Pidge whooped and pumped a fist into the air. “I know that means yes! _Finally!”_

“Everyone has completed their work?” Shiro verified. Coran nodded, scrubbing his hand clean on a cloth.

“I have the thanks and compliments of several planetary leaders. You all have done extraordinarily well,” he praised warmly. Allura knew she was included in that praise. Her shoulders unwound a bit. “I’ll upload the castle’s coordinates to you. Start heading back when you’re able….”

“So right now,” Lance decided, his grin nearly splitting his face in two. “Let’s go!” His screen blanked from existence as Allura imagined he prepared his lion for take-off.

“I’ll see you all back at the Castle!” Pidge quipped happily, signing out.

“I have the coffee waiting here for you Hunk,” Allura told her friend. Hunk nodded.

“Oh, I am on my way _right now_. Thanks Allura!”

Keith sighed. “So much for peace and independence. I guess I’ll start heading over too,” he supposed. Allura snorted. She was not fooled for a second. Neither were Coran or Shiro, evidently.

“That’d be wise. Otherwise we’d have to come _get you_ ,” Coran agreed. “And who knows how that’d end?” Keith signed off with an exaggerated shudder.

“I’ll prepare lunch!” Coran cried. Then there was only Allura and Shiro. He smiled at her tiredly.

“Are you alright, Shiro?”

“Relieved,” Shiro answered simply. “Take care, Allura. We’ll be home shortly to check in on you.” Allura’s hands clenched in her blankets, and for the first time since they left, she could breathe.

“I can’t wait.”

 


End file.
